1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the production of 6.beta.,14.alpha.-dihydroxy-4-androstene-3,17-dione and 14.alpha.-hydroxy-4-androstene-3,6,17-trione which are known androstene derivatives and reported to exhibit an androgen action, an aromatase activity-inhibitory action, or an action of inhibiting cell proliferation against human breast cancer cells.
2. Related Art Statement
As a process for preparing 6.beta.,14.alpha.-dihydroxy-4-androstene-3,17-dione shown by formula 1: ##STR1## there is known a process which comprises culturing a strain belonging to the genus Acremonium, e.g., Acremonium strictum, in a nutrient medium and isolating 6.beta.,14.alpha.-dihydroxy-4-androstene-3,17-dione from the fermentation broth [Japanese Patent KOKAI (Laid-Open) No. 63-192796.
However, the known process involves problems that the yield of 6.beta.,14.alpha.-dihydroxy-4-androstene-3,17-dione is low and the purified product is not obtained in a sufficient amount because of the presence of by-products produced by the process.
Another known process comprises culturing a specific strain belonging to the genus Acremonium, i.e., Acremonium strictum (supra), in a medium containing nutrient sources, isolating 6.beta.,14.alpha.-dihydroxy-4-androstene-3,17-dione from the fermentation broth and oxidizing the dione compound to 14.alpha.-hydroxy-4-androstene-3,6,17-trione [Japanese Patent KOKOKU (Post-Exam Publn) No. 1-32236]. The trione compound is expected to be useful as a carcinostatic agent. However, this process also encounters a disadvantage that the yield of 14.alpha.-hydroxy-4-androstene-3,6,17-trione is low.